What will happen if you let a Pokemon write a fanfic
by Piegirl226
Summary: Red lets his Pikachu write a fanfic, but after it was translated he realised that it was a very bad idea. Oneshot


_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU LET A POKEMON HELP WRITE A FANFIC?**_

Red was bored and same with Pika. Red suddenly had a random idea. "Hey Pika, wanna help write a fanfic?" Red asked.

"Pika, Pika!" Pika said excitedly.

Red pulled of his laptop from his bag and typed his password 'RedandPika'

"Pika Pika Pika!" Pika jumped on Reds lap. Pika typed in 'Pika' for 2 pages.

"No Pika! In English no Pika language!" Red exclaimed. He held down 'delete' until it all disappeared.

"Pika." Pika said, his tail drooping. He hopped of Red's lap and climbed a tree.

"Sorry Pika." Red said. "You can write your fanfic again, I'm sure it was special in you're language."  
Pika jumped of the tree and did a couple of rolls, "Pika Pika Pika!"  
Red smiled. "Here." He said giving Pika the laptop. "I could always ask Professor Oak to translate it."  
Pika began typing and this is what he wrote:

Pika Pika Pika

Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika? Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika.

When Red got Pika's fanfic translated it said:

_The Adventures of Red_

_Once there was a naughty boy called Red. He stole things from his town. He was very mean until he met his crush Blue._

"PIKA!" Red exclaimed, "You little-"

_She gave him a Pikachu which he named Pika. Pika was good so Red became good. Red met this guy called Green and he was a real douche bag. _

"Well at least _that's_ true."

_Pika and Red went on all these adventures together and had good fun until Pika found out that Red was gay._

"Whoa, whoa whoa." Red said, "I'm gonna kill you! Why would I be gay?"

Yellow approached Red. "What's that?" She asked pointing to Pika's fanfic.

"Pika Pika." Pika said.

"Pika's false fanfic about me." Red said, "There is a lot of lies in there."

"Ow, cute!" Yellow said, "Can I read?"  
-

When Yellow was done she said, "Are you sure you're not gay?" Red face palmed himself.

"Why would I be?" Red asked.

"Have you read _all_ of the story?"  
"No, not yet."

"Well you should." Yellow said with a smile.

Red groaned, "I don't think I want to." He muttered, "If Pika wasn't my friend, I would delete that fanfic and burn my computer to get rid of all traces of it."


End file.
